La rana y el principe?
by Fisheri
Summary: "Oye ranita has oído esa estúpidez del beso de la princesa y el sapo?... Ishishi te gustaría comprobarlo?"'Un ligero BelxFran aunqueee mas bien seria un FranxBel, no see como que Fran quiere tomar  la iniciativa XDD ¡Terminado al fin!  -
1. Chapter 1

"Deja de estar de ociosa y has algo de provecho" Como soy una niña buena hice caso y salió esto XDD, como sea ¬w¬

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, razón por la que se hicieron famosos, si fuera obra mía…simplemente no existiría y no sería obra de nadie XDDD

**Advertencia:** algunas palabras malsonantes, no son fuertes, pero sí malsonantes XP

Segundo fic y primera historia posiblemente larga X3

Ahora si COMENZAMOOOOOOOOOOOOS

* * *

**¿LA RANA Y EL PRINCIPE?**

Bel se encontraba en el patio de la base de los Varia, estaba aburrido así que decidió dar un recorrido por ahí a ver que encontraba, o destrozaba. No tardo mucho en encontrar algo que le quitara ese aburrimiento, entre los arbustos estaba su nueva víctima, Fran, el cual era difícil de no localizar con esa capucha de rana que llevaba encima, parecía que la ranita buscaba algo y bueno, el príncipe como era de esperarse haría algo al respecto.

Lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco y como Fran estaba de espaldas concentrado en su labor no se dio cuenta. Cuando Bel estuvo a la distancia adecuada le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que Fran cayera de frente al suelo.

-Ishishishi- Se burló Bel orgulloso de su acción.

-Mmmm Bel-sempai, no esperaba menos de usted- Dijo Fran sin mirarlo siquiera reincorporándose para continuar con su búsqueda

-Tsk Bel -se sintió indignado al ser ignorado de esa forma, a un príncipe no se le ignora jamás, y mucho menos a él.

-Ohh lo encontré-Dijo Fran, quien al parecer había finalizado su búsqueda con buenos resultados.

Bel se inclinó para ver qué era eso que lo hacía ignorar a alguien tan importante como él.

-¿Qué es? preguntó enfadado.

-Oh, es mi anillo, es que estaba jugando con él y cayó por aquí-Lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos para no extraviarlo nuevamente.

-Idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a jugar con algo como eso? -Definitivamente el aburrimiento es peligroso incluso para las ranas pensó

Ishishi- sonrió al percatarse de la comparación que haba hecho de Fran con una rana, ya que aunque lo hacía muy seguido no dejaba de parecerle gracioso.

- Uhhh Bel-sempai -Fran retrocedió lentamente- entro en su momento de locura de nuevo ¿verdad?- Dijo al verlo reír sin sentido aparente.

-Ishishi, rana estúpida-planeaba lanzarle sus cuchillas cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea, eso de las ranas le serviría de algo.

-Oye ranita ¿has oído esa estupidez del beso de la princesa y el sapo?

-Em si...pero ¿por qué pregunta por eso? es algo estúpido según usted-continúo con su típico semblante de desinterés

-Ishishishi lo es pero... ¿te justaría comprobarlo?- Dijo Bel de forma insinuante, cosa que Fran ignoró ya que no quería seguirle el juego al príncipe falso.

-Bueno, no del todo-comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo- ya se sabe que si es posible si el sapo segrega alguna sustancia alucinógena- dijo basándose en una parte de su pequeño libro para dar una explicación más detallada- así que no sería muy novedoso el resultado- guardo el librito en su bolsillo y miro a Bel con desgano.

-Ishishi pues no me importa, lo harás por que yo lo digo- saco sus cuchillas para amenazar a la rana, quien al verlas suspiro y desvió la mirada.

-Primero pregunta si quiero o no, y ahora me sale con que tengo que hacerlo aunque no quiera- lo miro de reojo y dijo en voz baja- príncipe idiota.

-Te escuche miserable rana -Bel lanzo sus cuchillas las cuales se clavaron en la capucha de Fran, pero este no mostro signo de dolor.

-Ummm bien -Se quito las cuchillas y comenzó a doblarlas y tirarlas al suelo- Para la princesa puede usarse cualquier persona, pero el sapo... será un poco difícil de atrapar...

-Ishishishi tonto, te he dicho que no las tires y ya tenemos a los dos elementos, solo habrá unas ligeras variaciones.

-¿Ah sí? Amm... ¿puede ser mas específico?

-Bueno, yo pertenezco a la realeza y tú eres una rana ishishishi, aunque algo torpe hay que admitirlo- Se burló.

-Lo primero lo dudo- dijo mientras contaba haciendo mímica con los dedos-y lo otro, me hace pensar que usted se está metiendo cosas, Umm... hay lugares donde ayudan con ese tipo de problemas ¿sabe?- dijo tratando de mostrarse preocupado pero no lo logro del todo.

-Sí que eres idiota, pero eso no te librará Ishishi- Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al peliverde.

-O-oiga, si quiere alucinaciones solo tiene que pedírmelo, no hay por qué llegar a amenazas- Dijo el chico un poco asustado pero sin demostrarlo y retrocediendo a cada paso que daba Bel.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La ranita tiene miedo? Ishishi- Bel lo arrincono hasta uno de los muros del castillo y colocó sus manos a los costados del ilusionista para evitar que escapara.

De repente Fran desvió la mirada hacia un costado de Bel y cambio un poco su semblante de indiferencia a uno de sorpresa, claro que como se trataba de Fran, no hubo tanta diferencia, pero sí la suficiente como para ser percibida por Bel que, a la escasa distancia que estaba sería imposible que no lo hiciera.

-Nee Bel-sempai parece que tendremos mucho que explicarle al jefe-Al escuchar la palabra jefe Bel reaccionó rápidamente liberando a su víctima y volteando hacia atrás.

Pero oh sorpresa, no había nadie, y en el lugar de la rana, tampoco... había sido patéticamente engañado, y con un truco tan bajo, ni siquiera era una ilusión, era un truco barato que simples plebeyos solían ocupar, pero lo mas perturbante era el cómo había reaccionado, se supone que era una broma, no tenía por qué haberse sobresaltado de que lo hallaran con las manos en la... rana.

Oh pero ya se vengaría, claro que si, esa tonta rana se enteraría del por qué se le respeta a el príncipe.

-Ishishishi – Una ligera sonrisa se marcaba el rostro de Bel. ¿Quien diria que esa ranita le serviría de algo? Molesta y contradictoria, pero parecia volverse un juguetito valioso para Bel.

* * *

Amm ¿continuará, o no continuará? Ustedes que dicen :3

No son amenazas para que dejen reviews... no, claro que no ¬w¬


	2. Chapter 2

Amm… Pues antes que nada, a todas y cada una de las personas que dejaron reviews…

G r A c I a S

Y a Belu-Saku-senpai, thanks por las correcciones ^-^

Sí ya se, lo de "senpai" no lo lleva originalmente, pero... ¡No me importa! XDD yo ya se lo puse ¬w¬

Bueno aquí les dejo la otra parte, por cierto, no sé si han notado eso de que Fran le habla de usted a Belphegor, amm tal vez así no es pero… siento que queda mejor por eso de que le dice sempai, además eso de que le hable como con respeto y luego lo insulte me encanta XDDD

Por lo que así se va a quedar ¬w¬

Ah y disculpen eso de que no describo bien los lugares, es que me aburre -_- , me gusta ir directo a la acción XDDDDD Pero tratare de hacerlo mejor… por lo menos para que se entienda ^^U

Ok ,ok, ahora sí ya lean ^-^

**

* * *

**

**¿LA RANA Y EL PRINCIPE?**

**Parte II**

Bel entro al castillo, tenía que planear como vengar su humillación contra esa patética rana. Por lo que decidió ir a la sala principal para pensar un poco su plan, abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el susodicho, sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo quien sabe que cosas.

-Ishishi, así que aquí te escondías.

Fran volteo a verlo sin mucho interés y luego regreso a su lectura ignorándolo, provocando la ira nuevamente del príncipe.

-Ooh Bel-sempai - Dijo como recordando algo al notar que éste se acercaba peligrosamente con ganas de apuñalarlo.

- Ummm... sobre lo que pasó hace rato… - Bel se sobresalto un poco al recordar la escena.

-No sé… es que de repente me entraron ganas de salir corriendo, como si un maniático pervertido me siguiera.- Dijo otorgándole una mirada culpante a su senpai.

-Ishishi, ¿Pervertido? ¿Acaso Lavi te perseguía?

-Pues no, se trataba de un inútil intento de príncipe con complejos de superioridad- Regresó a su lectura ignorando nuevamente al rubio.

-Muérete rana!- dijo apretando los dientes de la rabia, ese chico rana sí que lo hacía enfadar, sacó una gran cantidad de cuchillas, llenando así ambas manos, esta vez sí lo destajaría, ya después se encargaría de rendir cuentas con el jefe.

-Ooh bel-sempai se enojó- Dijo sin demostrar alguna expresión, cerró su libro y se preparó para otra de las tantas peleas que tenia diariamente desde que llegó a ése lugar.

-Buu – Se quejó Fran haciendo un puchero.

-Bel-sempai, ¿Otra vez con sus juguetitos? ¿Es que no puede usar algo mejor?

Un tic empezó a exponerse en el ojo derecho del príncipe ¿Que acaso ese peliverde no comprendía que prácticamente ya estaba por morir? Debía suplicar un poco de piedad en lugar de seguir provocándolo.

En ese momento entró Squalo, que había regresado de su entrenamiento, por lo que traía un par de espadas consigo.

-Ishishi -Sonrió sádicamente Bel, era una de esas sonrisas que aparecían antes de que perdiera el juicio y comenzara a destajar y esparcir sangre por doquier.

Fran sintió escalofríos, al parecer ahora si se había metido en un lio grande, uno muy grande.

Bel comenzó su ataque lanzando sus cuchillas hacia el ilusionista y rápidamente se fue contra Squalo quitándole una espada. Mientras Fran esquivaba las cuchillas el rubio lo atacó con la espada por el lado contrario.

El ilusionista apenas si logró esquivar el ataque, por lo que la espada solo alcanzó a cortar un poco su mejilla.

-Ishishishi - Las pupilas del príncipe se dilataron al ver la sangre y su sonrisa aumento más.

Squalo se limito a mirar, hacía tiempo que no se presentaban misiones y entrenar no era lo mismo a una batalla verdadera, y mucho menos a una del sádico ése, además quería ver que tanto manejo tenía el principito sobre la espada.

Fran había sido acorralado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, se renegó por dentro ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Ese loco se la había pasado lanzando cuchillas por un lado y bloqueándolo con la espada por el otro, además la gran cantidad de hilos finos y cortantes que cubrían gran parte de la habitación lo habían dejado con poca libertad para escapar y con varias heridas que le eran molestas.

-Ishishishi- El príncipe seguía en su trance, deslizó su lengua por su labio superior y caminó lentamente hacia su presa, era más que claro que el ilusionista no tenia escapatoria, se paró frente a su rehén y con las 2 manos alzo la espada para darle el golpe final. Fran pensó rápidamente en algún método de escape pero alguien se le había adelanto, solo vío como el príncipe caía desmayado a un lado suyo.

Regreso la mirada hacia enfrente y en el lugar de su agresor se encontraba ahora Squalo, sosteniendo su espada que había recuperado tras golpear la cabeza del rubio para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Ah..…

Fran aun no se creía lo que había pasado, el tan autoproclamado príncipe destripador sádico engreído e inconsciente, literalmente, había sido detenido por algo tan... ¿Simple? Eso era... Práctico, claro, pero patético, y bueno, ahora comprobaba que el príncipe falso era un ser humano después de todo.

-Ustedes dos son muy escandalosos.

Squalo tampoco se creía bien lo sucedido, pensaba que Belphegor se daría cuenta de que él estaba detrás, pero bueno, su obsesión por la sangre pudiera estarle dañando el cerebro, ya después le compraría un libro de sudoku para arreglar eso, como jefe de estrategia no permitiría que errores como esos se presentaran en el campo de batalla, ahora, lo que faltaba por arreglar era el lugar… miro como Fran se iba arrastrando despacio hacia la puerta.

-Alto ahí renacuajo- Fran se detuvo y cerro sus ojos con fuerza- OIII! ¡No te hagas el muerto! ¡Tú y este demente –Pateo el cuerpo de Bel para señalarlo- van a arreglar este desastre! No quiero que venga Lusssuria y aproveche para redecorar como la última vez.

-A mí me gustaba la decoración- dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras se levantaba.

-Joder pero si parecía una vil habitación de hotel con velas, pétalos de rosas y esas tonterías!

-Vaya, entonces son relajantes esos hoteles- Dijo inocentemente, al parecer no sabía mucho de esas cosas y Squalo por supuesto que no se lo iba a explicar.

-Como sea ¡Terminen eso!- Dijo cortantemente saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Fran miro a su sempai aun inconsciente en el piso, se acerco a él, y colocó su mano en la mejilla de éste, su textura era suave y delicada, digna de un príncipe debía admitirlo, esto le provocó unas ganas de hacer algo que había estado reprimiendo desde hace un tiempo, por lo que decidió dejar la razón a un lado esta vez y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Sin meditarlo más, Fran comenzó a tirar de la mejilla de su sempai y divertirse con las muecas que resultaban, hacía tiempo que deseaba algo así y ahora que tenía esa gran oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar, de hecho, iba a sacar todo el provecho que pudiera de la situación.

* * *

Yaaaa! Terminado el otro capítulo… Fuu me esforcé más que en la escuela XDD

Haber que tal quedo :D Ahora sí ya no hay "tantas" faltas ortográficas X3

Cualquier cosa que salga mal es por culpa del clima ò.o

Y para el tercer capítulo ummm… tardará un poquito más en hacerse, así que daré una idea de lo que probablemente pasará, noten que solo algunas cosas, las otras son solo para ilusionar e intrigar.

Je je je ¬ w¬

-Como últimamente las cosas no le han ido muy bien a Bel-sempai… mejorará su suerte ^^

-Squalo se ganará la lotería XDDD

-El jefe tratará bien a Squalo O.o

-Bel descubrirá su verdadera orientación sexual XDDD

-Lussuria se sentirá orgulloso (¿a?) de Bel y lo querrá adoptar

-Fran será acosado sexualmente O.O

-Fran será violado bajo su consentimiento 0.0! Jaja no, eso no XDD o ¿Tal vez sí?

-Squalo se cortará el cabello .

-El jefe se hará vegetariano

-¡El príncipe besará a la ranaaa! Wuiiii XDDDD

-¡La rana se volverá pervertida! O.O

-Lavi se deprimirá por no aparecer mucho en la historia

-Algún guardia de la fortaleza de los Varia se equivocará y dirá "Ordene Emperador" cuando el jefe lo llame XDDDD

Bueno, una o muchas de esas cosas pasarán, así que vayan preparándose ¬ w¬


	3. Chapter 3

Wuuiii terminé! XDD

Después de pasar unos días sin inspiración finalmente un día apareció, hace lo que quiere la condenada ¬_¬

Oh este es el último capítulo. (La inspiración me volvió a abandonar por que se ganó un viaje a Cancún… y no me llevó TT-TT) Así que lean con calma, en un lugar con privacidad por si llega a aparecer alguna cosa pervertida ¬w¬

No aseguro que la haya, solo digo que extremen precauciones XD

Veamos, si les aseguro que… ¡Finalmente la tan esperada venganza llega muajajaja! X3

¿Habrá o no habrá acoso? Y si lo hay ¿De qué tipo será? ¿Y quiénes se verán involucrados?

¿El jefe sí se volverá vegetariano?

¿Dejare de escribir cosas sin sentido?

Esas y más preguntas las resolverán a continuación ;D

Bueno, la ultima tal vez no O.o…

* * *

**¿LA RANA Y EL PRINCIPE?**

**Parte III**

Después de haberlo meditado y analizado por mucho tiempo finalmente Bel terminó de armar la estructura de lo que sería su venganza contra esa rana escurridiza,

Claro, esta vez seria paciente y controlado, sin dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, ya que de no hacerlo terminaría matándolo rápidamente sin disfrutar de su sufrimiento o despertaría, como la ultima vez , (Después de haber sido dejado inconsciente) tirado como si fuera una vil cosa en uno de los sillones de la sala, con el rostro marcado con bigotes de gato hechos con tinta indeleble y en la mejilla izquierda el mensaje "Ahora si me veo sexy"…..y por si fuera poco, con otro mensaje en las cortinas de la ventana diciendo "Yo limpiare el desorden, ATT: Belphegor the Ripper (Intento fallido de Príncipe)" , extendidas por sus cuchillas

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Encajó una de sus cuchillas a la pared, tan solo recordarlo le causaba rabia, pero bueno, debía calmarse, era hora de ejercer su plan.

Bel esperaba paciente sentado en las escaleras que daban a el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de la ranita, empezó a lanzar sus cuchillas al techo para matar el tiempo, aunque pareciera que sus intenciones iban en contra del techo.

Finalmente escuchó unos pasos acercandose, y a lo lejos del pasillo de abajo observó que su tan anhelado objetivo se acercaba.

Fran al ver al príncipe alzo la mano en señal de saludo y continúo su camino por las escaleras.

-Ishishi, renacuajo a donde crees que vas, tenemos cuentas que saldar ¿Sabes?- Dijo el rubio mientras el ilusionista pasaba a su lado.

- ¿Cuentas?¿De qué?- Fran se detuvo y miro con poco interés al príncipe

-De todo lo que me has hecho- Dijo poniéndose de pie y encarando al peliverde.

-Lo que le ha pasado usted mismo se lo ha buscado Bel-sempai.

-¡Ja! No jodas renacuajo.

Bel empujó al menor contra la pared.

-Y volvemos a lo mismo- Dijo Fran rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-No te preocupes, esta vez será diferente- Dijo el príncipe mientras lo tomaba de las manos y las colocaba por encima de la cabeza del peliverde, el menor trató de escapar antes de quedar totalmente atrapado pero fue algo tarde ya que el rubio con el resto de su cuerpo bloqueó cualquier intento de escape.

Fran se sobresaltó al sentir el cuerpo del rubio sobre el suyo y sintió sus mejillas arder por lo que volteo al otro lado, esto dejo al descubierto su cuello, el cual Bel comenzó a lamer provocativamente. El peliverde sintió escalofríos y dejo escapar inconscientemente un gemido por el que se maldijo internamente, sin embargo para Bel era una buena señal, por lo que comenzó a succionar en la piel pálida del menor dejando algunas marcas no muy discretas a su paso.

Fran se estremeció y comenzó a tratar de zafarse nuevamente pero su intento fue detenido por los labios de Bel sobre los suyos, al sentir esto el menor cerró con fuerza la entrada a su boca, pero su protección fue debilitada ágilmente por la lengua del rubio quien con suaves caricias sobre sus labios lo incitaba y dejaba explorar más.

La mente de Fran estaba en blanco, fuera o no un juego eso se sentía bien y ahora no tenía ni la más mínima intención de escapar, de hecho, profundizó más el beso haciendo ligeras separaciones para tomar aire y seguir con el proceso.

El príncipe al darse cuenta de las ansias de la ranita lo soltó esperando que esta vez no escapara. Y en efecto, Fran al quedar libre sin dudarlo lo atrajo más hacia él, con su mano izquierda lo sujetaba del hombro y con la derecha comenzaba a explorar bajo la playera de su sempai.

Bel detuvo aquel alargado beso y miró a peliverde todo sonrojado, con cierto toque de su típica indiferencia pero ahora había algo nuevo, una enorme señal deseo, eso le dio la indicación de que era hora de seguir con el siguiente paso.

-Ishishi que farsa, la rana no se transformó.- Dijo en tono de burla.

Fran detuvo su exploración y miro al rubio con su típica indiferencia.

-Jodase – ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese maldito comentario en un momento así? Pero bueno, eso no arruinaría ese momento, ya lo había provocado y ahora era su obligación terminar lo que había empezado.

Bel se separo de la ranita, dejando a este último extrañado.

-Tranquilízate ranita- dijo mientras se acomodaba su ropa- Este no es el lugar indicado para hacer eso, el jefe podría vernos, Ishishi.

Eso le sonó familiar a Fran, ¿Acaso?... ¿Era posible?... ¿Es que todo eso fue solo para vengarse de lo que le había hecho aquella vez?

La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Bel aclaró su duda.

Vaya al parecer su sempai aun actuaba como un niñito mimado. Fran suspiro levemente. No, definitivamente no cedería ante el caprichoso príncipe.

-Nee Bel-sempai ¿No será acaso que tiene disfunción eréctil?- Dijo mirándolo con indiferencia pero con un notorio tono de burla en lo dicho.

-Ishishi- Sonrió falsamente ya que una gran vena sobresaltaba en la frente del rubio evidenciando su disgusto.

-Te mueres por continuar ¿Verdad ranita? Pero no importa que tanto trates, no se te va a cumplir, Ishishi.- Dijo aun molesto, esa rana sí que sabía como enfadarlo.

Bel se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, su venganza había resultado, la ranita se la estaba pasando mal, y el estaba feliz… En cierto modo… Bueno como un 60%… Está bien, no estaba nada feliz, abstenerse a tal oportunidad no era muy reconfortante y menos ahora que la ranita respondía tan favorablemente, y es que… Rayos, esa carita de deseo que había visto era tan… Apetecible.

El rubio se maldijo por dentro ante tales pensamientos, comenzó a bajar las escaleras alejándose de ahí antes de que hiciera algo que arruinara lo que había logrado. Y es que estaba hablando de su orgullo, tenía que aguantarse y defenderlo como sea ya que ese renacuajo le debía varias.

-Bel-sempai.

Bel se detuvo ante el llamado del menor que aun estaba e recargado en la pared, ahora con los brazos cruzados.

-Que quieres- Dijo sin voltearlo a ver ya que se encontraba algo inestable.

-Me temo que yo también tendré que vengarme de esto.- Dijo señalando las marcas dejadas en su cuello.

Bel tuvo que voltear para ver de que hablaba su compañero, y también vio algo que no se esperaba, una ligera mirada de… ¿Lujuria? Sí, eso era, al parecer la ranita no cedería tan fácilmente.

Pero… Estaba bien ¿No? Es decir, su venganza ya se había realizado, la rana ya había sufrido y su orgullo había ganado. Lo que pasara ahora era punto y aparte, y bueno, como el gran príncipe admirable que era, tenía que responder por los actos cometidos y enfrentarse valientemente a la venganza del peliverde.

-Ishishi, inténtalo- Dijo retándolo mientras el menor se acercaba a él.

Al parecer eso del beso había resultado, y mucho mejor que un "apuesto príncipe", su ranita se había transformado en un "apetecible y sensual peliverde"

Fin

* * *

Al fin lo acabé … Jeje aun no me creo que haya escrito esto XP

Amm por cierto no soy buena en los finales… Ni en describir cosas yaoi… De hecho casi en nada u_u

Apenas estoy iniciándome en esto de los fics, y en estas perversiones XDD

Así que a ver qué tal me quedó XDDD

See ya se, ya se, quedo como con intenciones de continuar, pero no habrá continuación X3

Bueno, es todo nos vemos cuando la inspiración llegue de sus vacaciones, a las cuales no me llevó ¬ ^ ¬

Bye Bye \(^o^)/


End file.
